


The Only Cure

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Myriad Realms of Revelry [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Medical Kink, Object Insertion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Restraints, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: “So, Miss Rielle,” Drevis said, red eyes boring into her, “is this your first time being examined?”Nadine swallowed, heart already beginning to hammer in her chest. “No, s—Doctor.” She cleared her throat, hoping to alleviate some of the very real nervousness that had crept into her voice. “Had this done before.”Drevis’ expression softened to something kind, something designed to be soothing. “Well, you know what to expect, then?” He opened the drawer beside him. “No need to be nervous. Just relax, let me know if anything hurts. We can take it as slow as you want.”After three months of playing together, Nadine and Drevis decide to tick something interesting off their list.
Relationships: Drevis Neloren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Myriad Realms of Revelry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: 5E201





	The Only Cure

**Author's Note:**

> An ever-so-slightly late entry for Kinktober, but better late than never, right?
> 
> This one uses the following Kinktober prompts: medical play, object insertion, humiliation. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been three months since she’d first met Drevis in the Sanctum.

She’d been sitting, tucked away in a booth, her and Rhiannon sipping their drinks slowly as they waited for the rope demonstration to begin. Talking amongst themselves, a tentative sort of nervousness cutting through their conversation, still covering uncharted ground. Barely paying attention, really, but then Rhiannon stopped talking, eyes wide and face red as she looked at the demonstrators on stage.

The man rigging the rope, neither recognised. A Redguard, beard trimmed neat and head shaven, looping bright red ropes around another man’s arms with learned precision. Voice clear and commanding as he explained the steps, testing the ropes to make sure there was enough give, reminding everyone of safety protocol. 

He continued to work the rope around those deep grey arms, then turned his partner around, displaying the ropework lining his chest.

It traced up his body, crimson in stark relief to the charcoal-grey canvas it bound. The same crimson of his eyes, glazed and glimmering even in the low light, face placid and rope-drunk.

The same face Nadine and Rhiannon had seen numerous times, every Morndas and Turdas morning during their Introduction to Illusion lecture.

“Shit,” Rhiannon hissed, shrinking down further in the booth. “Please tell me he didn’t see us.”

Nadine took a sip of her drink. “I mean,” she shrugged, gesturing to the stage, “he’s here too? Equal ground.” She ran a finger through the ring of condensation on the table. “Plus, I doubt he’s too focused on what’s going on out here.”

The rigger had finished working with the ropes, explaining to the crowd that if they had any further questions, they could approach him afterwards. Leaned forward, murmuring something in Drevis’ ear, and Drevis leaned into him as he undid the rope’s knots.

Nadine picked up her drink, downed it, and grinned at Rhiannon. “I’m going to go say hi. Want to come with?”

“You’re serious?” Rhiannon’s face flushed deeper, skin delightfully rosy against the dappling of freckles. “Oh no, you _ are _ serious. Absolutely not.” She wrapped her jacket closer around her, taking a drink. “You sure it’s… well, a great idea to introduce yourself to our ex-professor in a kink club?”

“It’d be rude not to, really,” Nadine said, winking. “Be back soon!”

It turned out to be a great idea. Best idea she’d had in ages. The introduction was a little awkward, but Drevis proved to be a good sport, introducing her to the rigger from earlier—a man by the name of Nazir—and answering her questions with a surprising amount of candour. They’d stayed in touch, talking for weeks around the mammoth in the room, until Nadine had finally plucked up the courage to ask what she’d been wanting to ask since she first saw him in the Sanctum:

_ Are you looking for another play partner? _

Drevis had been dubious at first, and Nadine could understand given their existing relationship. But she wasn’t his student any more, and after some more careful conversations they agreed to scene with each other, test the water.

Just one to start; something simple, to see how they both felt.

That turned into another. Then another, and another, and now Nadine found herself being strapped into a gynecologist’s chair, the muscles in Drevis’ forearms flexing as he tightened the restraints.

“How does that feel, Miss Rielle?”

Nadine had to admit, Drevis played the part well, dressed in a white shirt tucked into a pair of dark slacks with his sleeves rolled to his biceps. A pen tucked in his breast pocket and a stethoscope hanging loose around his neck completed the picture. He looked at her with a clinical sort of detachment, no heat present in his eyes, and it surprised Nadine how even this made desire bloom in her belly.

As far as medical settings went, it was convincing. All sterile surfaces and fluorescent lights, the astringent smell of disinfectant lingering in the small room. The only things that gave away the room’s alternative purpose were the straps holding her wrists and legs in place, stirrups spreading her wide so Drevis could see every inch of her bare cunt. She’d usually wear underwear when she went to her actual doctor, too, but tonight it just felt like one more superfluous layer. It wasn’t like she was given any modesty or dignity here—no paper covering her, no screen to prepare behind. 

She didn’t want that, either. Part of the allure of doing a scene like this were the things that pushed it from realistic to fantasy, the little details that warped the boundaries and blurred the lines between professional and taboo. The Daedra was in the details, after all, and as Drevis pulled on an especially medical looking pair of latex gloves, letting them go with a snap, Nadine shuddered.

“So, Miss Rielle,” Drevis said, red eyes boring into her, “is this your first time being examined?”

Nadine swallowed, heart already beginning to hammer in her chest. “No, s—Doctor.” She cleared her throat, hoping to alleviate some of the very real nervousness that had crept into her voice. “Had this done before.”

Drevis’ expression softened to something kind, something designed to be soothing. “Well, you know what to expect, then?” He opened the drawer beside him. “No need to be nervous. Just relax, let me know if anything hurts. We can take it as slow as you want.”

Nadine smiled wanly. “Sounds good.”

“Good.” The smile on Drevis’ face was hungrier now, more predatory, his gaze lingering just a little too long on her before he pulled out a steel speculum, pumping lube into his hand and working it across the metal. “Might feel a bit cold, but that won’t bother you, will it?”

Nadine tried to fight down the blush creeping up her neck. They’d explored temperature play last week as part of a faux-magicka scene, and she could still feel the cold bite of frost working its way down her sides, under her breasts, across her cunt.

A smile played at the corner of Drevis’ lips as he held up the speculum, the slick steel glistening in the light. “Just going to slide this in now. Nice and easy.” 

Nadine winced as it slid its way in, entirely too cold. _ Had some sadistic bastard put a Frost enchantment on the thing? _ She breathed, acclimating to the feeling of having something so cold and intrusive work its way inside her. She wasn’t lying when she said this wasn’t the first time she’d had an exam done, but none of them had felt like this—so intimate, so charged.

“Are you always this wet when a doctor examines you, Miss Rielle?”

Nadine swallowed, cheeks burning, attempting not to squirm. “I—um—”

Drevis pushed the speculum in deeper. “Perhaps you’re just feeling… worked up today. Is that it?” He smiled up at her, all care and concern. “It’s okay, Miss Rielle. You can tell me.”

A shuddering sigh escaped Nadine, and she nodded, unable to speak.

“Good.” He looked back down between her legs, his gaze making her feel far more exposed than she expected. “Take a nice, deep breath. You might feel a slight pinch, but if there’s any major discomfort, please let me know.”

Nadine let out a long exhale as the speculum stretched her wide, uncomfortable but not painful. It had heated up now, adjusting to the temperature of her body, and once the initial discomfort faded the stretching feeling began to feel quite pleasant. She blushed, hoping her arousal wasn’t completely obvious.

Drevis hummed. “Can’t quite see what I’m looking for,” he said, closing the speculum. “Might need something larger.”

Nadine didn’t miss the way Drevis stressed the last word, and she felt herself burn hotter, embarrassment and arousal roiling inside her.

“Don’t worry,” Drevis said, the hint of a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. “Nothing you’re not capable of taking.” He slipped the speculum out, and pulled out another, holding them both aloft as he compared the size. “You’re so wet that I don’t even need to lubricate this one,” Drevis said, pushing in the new speculum. He looked Nadine in the eye, red eyes glinting. “When was the last time you had an orgasm?”

Things had taken a turn from genial and professional to something deeply inappropriate, and Nadine swallowed, unsure of how to answer the question. If this was her actual doctor, she’d leave the office and put in a complaint. But here—in fantasy—the idea of a sleazy, predatory medical practitioner asking questions as probing as the instrument inside her made her throb.

“A—about a week ago, Doctor.”

“Oh?” Drevis looked up at her, curious, as if he didn’t have anything to do with the fact that she hadn’t come since their last encounter. “Any current sexual partners?”

“Two, but I haven’t seen them in a while—”

“And you couldn’t take care of yourself?”

_ Godsdamned bastard. _ Nadine fought hard to keep the scowl off her face. “Wasn’t allowed.”

Drevis hummed. “Must be frustrating.” He opened the speculum, and Nadine bit down a whine, feeling her cunt clench against it. “It’s not unheard of for people in your current… heightened state to reach orgasm during their examination.” He ran his slick, gloved finger along her labia, gently massaging around where they clung to the object inside her. 

Nadine bit her lip, but a small moan slipped out, and she felt her body burn. Drevis didn’t seem to respond—just kept massaging her as he pushed the speculum in and out, working her over with a clinical precision. He wasn’t actively touching her clit, but he might as well have been—every little movement seemed to stimulate it, rubbed it against itself as he pinched and pulled and rolled her slick flesh against the speculum.

“Don’t hold back,” Drevis murmured, breath burning hot against her damp thighs. “If you feel you need release, allow it.”

As if Nadine could hold back, after obeying every one of Drevis’ instructions to bring herself close to release then deny herself. It had been a long week, and the combined efforts of her previous self restraint and Drevis’ workings toppled her over the edge, cheek pressing against the padded table as she struggled to silence her orgasm.

“Just as I thought,” Drevis purred, something dangerous creeping into his voice. “In years past they’d have called it hysteria, but now we know it for what it actually is.” He smiled, sharp and dark. “Extreme arousal and sexual frustration, usually caused by lack of fulfillment. It’s especially common in patients with a…” Drevis raised a brow, “strong sexual appetite.” He licked his lips. “It’s no longer the phenomenon it once was, but the cure’s still mostly the same.”

The speculum left Nadine and she shivered, its absence leaving her bereft. She’d just come, but all that had succeeded in doing was making her want more, aftershocks still making her cunt pulse. Drevis pushed in two fingers and she groaned, loud and vulgar, too desperate to properly feel ashamed. His thumb brushed across her cunt, fingers curling inside her, his gloved hand working her steadily towards another orgasm. Fingering her clinically and dispassionately, like it was a job rather than for any kind of pleasure, and somehow that excited Nadine more—like she was nothing more than a body to be manipulated, independent of thoughts and feelings. She felt herself pulse and clench around Drevis’ fingers, another orgasm flooding her body and flushing her skin, and fuck, she never wanted it to end, wanted it to stretch on forever— 

“My, you are pent up.” He pushed another finger in and Nadine whined, achingly full. Gods, she wanted more, and she ground herself down on Drevis’ hand before the more rational part of her mind could intervene.

Drevis smiled distantly. “I wonder if I could fit my whole fist in there,” he mused, pushing his fingers in further before pulling out. “I’m fairly sure I could.” In, out, in, out. “What do you think, Miss Rielle?” 

In, out, in, out, thumb rubbing slow circles around Nadine’s clit, and she whimpered as her pleasure took her, washing over her in an unexpected wave that robbed her of breath. She shook through the aftershocks, wanting more, the idea of being stretched and filled and teased sending spasms through her.

“Yes, I think it’s definitely possible,” Drevis purred, withdrawing his fingers. “Might just have to work you up to it.” Looked down at his hands with a smirk. “Let me just change my gloves—these ones are filthy.”

Nadine flushed at the sight of them—slick and shiny, covered in her wetness. She bit down on her lip as she felt herself throb at the sight, the snap of Drevis’ gloves being removed and a new pair being put on echoing out in the room.

“You know, I’ve noticed something interesting, Miss Rielle,” Drevis said, magic wand in hand, a condom over its head. “You’ve been getting terribly embarrassed at some of the things I’ve been saying, some of what we’re doing. Which is perfectly natural,” he said, then looked down at her cunt, examining it with an invasive stare, “but the interesting part is how aroused it makes you when that happens.” 

He clicked the button on the magic wand and it buzzed to life, its loud rumbling already making Nadine tremble. 

“Perhaps that’s something we can use to our advantage though, hmm?”

When he pressed the wand to Nadine’s clit, holding the head in place, the vibrations shook her to her core. Her breath caught in her throat, strangling the little moan that bubbled up. She could feel her blood thrumming through her with every last pulse, vital and lurid, burning her from the inside.

“I wonder what you think about,” Drevis said, heat creeping into his voice as he held the wand in place. “What you imagine when you do this to yourself.” 

This time the moan escaped Nadine, guttural and desperate. Her wrists strained against the leather binds that held her to the chair. Slipping further into the feeling, chasing her pleasure as she writhed against the wand.

“Do you imagine this?” The question was so quiet it was barely audible over the buzz of the wand, but Nadine heard it, and she moaned again, louder, feeling another orgasm building rapidly. Fuck, she could smell herself, thick and heady, unmistakably her own arousal, and it toppled her over the edge, the wand’s vibrations spiking from not enough to too much in seconds.

“Eager one, aren’t you,” Drevis said, voice pitched low, pulling the wand back just enough to give her respite. “So easy to please. Somebody isn’t doing their job right.” He smiled at her, a kind of twisted sympathy on his face, like he really was her doctor and not her lover. Pressed the wand to her cunt again, its head pulsing against it, and fuck, just after Nadine thought she couldn’t take anymore she wanted more still, wanted to be fucked and filled and used— 

“You do imagine this, don’t you?” Drevis’ hands clamped around the head, working Nadine against it, every move agonisingly good. “Your doctor examining you and making you come.” Kept going, and Nadine struggled to know where one orgasm began and another ended, lost in a haze of unbearable pleasure. “Humiliating you, violating you, treating you like a fucktoy rather than a patient.” She cried out, cunt clenching around nothing, divine and frustrating in equal measure. “Isn’t that right?”

Nadine spasmed on the chair, panting, drooling onto the leather seat. Letting her release flow through her, any chance at coherent thought lost.

The vibrations grew in intensity and she yelped, overstimulated.

“I asked you a question, Miss Rielle.”

“Shit, fuck, can’t—” She didn’t know if she was trying to grind harder into the wand or get away from it, but it pressed into her all the same, overwhelming— 

“Yes you can,” Drevis murmured, the hint of something cruel seeping into his voice. “And you can answer my question, too.”

A wretched, strangled moan slipped from Nadine’s lips. “Please—”

“If you answer me I might give you what you want.”

“I—” Nadine was sweating now, back soaked against the fabric of her shirt. “Yes, fuck, I’ve thought about this—” Took a breath, stuttered and shaking. “Imagined my doctor fucking me when I get myself off—”

The vibrations stopped, and Nadine didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed. 

“You know, you’ve been such an agreeable patient,” Drevis said, grinning hungrily. “Took everything I’ve given you today, did everything I’ve asked.” Opened a drawer and pulled out a condom, its wrapper shining under the fluorescent light. “Perhaps I should give you what you asked for, hm?” 

“Please,” Nadine breathed, watching as Drevis unbuttoned his slacks and pulled out his cock. She stifled a moan at the sight of it, already hard as iron, head purple-grey and shining with precum where it peeked out of the foreskin. He pulled it back, rolling on the condom with a practiced care, and fuck, that shouldn’t have looked anywhere near as good as it did, the way he slid it onto his cock then gave himself a long, slow stroke, latex glove slick with lube as he worked it over his length.

“I always love when I get a patient who’s an insatiable slut,” Drevis growled, positioning himself against Nadine’s cunt, ready to slide in. Leaned against her, his other hand pulling up her shirt and exposing her tits, goosebumps forming across the flesh. “Makes my job so much more fun.” Grabbed her breast, kneading it appraisingly, a low moan drawing from his throat as he pushed into her.

Gods, it felt good, too good, warm skin against hers as he went in deeper, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinding down to take him in further, legs straining against the leather binds as she tried to wrap herself around him. His belt buckle clanked gently with every thrust, pants still mostly on, every part the professional except for the flush on his face and his cock inside Nadine. 

“Is it everything you imagined?” Drevis’ breath was hot against Nadine’s neck, fingers pinching her nipple, every tiny sensation pulsing through her as she panted and moaned. Nothing felt real, everything wrapped in the warm haze that came with playing this way, and all Nadine could do was give into it, fever-hot and slick against the bench as Drevis kept up a steady rhythm, keeping her just on the edge of pleasure. Words spilled out of her mouth—shapes, something like language—and then the wand was back, thrumming and relentless against her clit, cunt clenching around Drevis like it was the most vital thing on Nirn.

Nadine could hear him, feel him, lips moving against her ear as he murmured words she didn’t understand, the strange, lilting shapes of them like debauched prayers. Something that felt like _ beautiful_, _ sinful_, _ greedy_, drawled out between quickening breaths, and she bit her lip through her orgasm just so she could hear every filthy syllable.

She licked her bottom lip, the taste of her own blood sharp and metallic and lurid, and it was like she could feel it everywhere—pulsing through her veins, her cunt, solid and sensate. Aching, some great grotesque mass of pain-want-pleasure swallowing her whole, and her thoughts blurred into something too fast to convey or comprehend. Fuck. She wanted this, forever, everything, breathless and noisy as Drevis fucked her mercilessly, chasing his own pleasure, and then it hit her—this wasn’t for her. Had never been for her. She was just a warm body, pliant and responsive, ready to be wrung out and used. Again and again and again, testing the limits of just how much hers could take, and as another orgasm sank its teeth into Nadine she wondered if hers could ever be reached. 

She was shaking. It was almost too much, ready to peak into something jagged and unbearable, but then Drevis drove into her, in, out, in, out, and it plateaued and soared again, keeping her balanced on the tentative edge. Drevis’ fingers dug in harder, gripping her hip, and he growled as he came, low and unhinged and dangerous.

He heaved a few breaths before murmuring something possibly in Dunmeris and pulling himself out of Nadine. The absence of him—inside her, on top of her, surrounding her—made her shiver, and she watched, detached as he pulled the condom off, tying it into a neat knot before throwing it in the trash. She imagined him coming inside her instead, leaking out of her greedy cunt and licking it off his bare fingers, and she throbbed, somehow still desperate despite feeling utterly wrecked.

“How are you holding up?”

The question took a moment to cut through the daze Nadine was in. “Mmm,” she smiled, stretching as much as the restraints would allow her. “Good.” Swallowed, and realised just how dry her mouth was, voice ragged from moaning. “Could I have some water?” 

Drevis smiled, grabbing a fresh bottle from the fridge sitting underneath the counter. “Want me to let you out?”

Nadine shook her head. “Please don’t. Want to keep going.”

Drevis uncapped the bottle, gently tilting Nadine’s chin up as he pressed it to her lips, coaxing her to drink, and she gulped it down with a need she didn’t even know she had. It was cool, strangely delicious considering it was just water, and it trickled down her lips and chin, damp against her neck and collarbone. Drevis pulled the bottle away, running his thumb across the droplets of water on Nadine’s lips, and fuck, it took everything she had not to pull his thumb into her mouth and suck—

“Enough?” 

Nadine grinned. “Enough water, anyway.”

The hint of a smile played across Drevis’ face before shifting into something more serious—eyes fixed on hers, a look that said _ you’re sure? _

Like she wasn’t practically shaking with how much she wanted it. With how much she wanted _ him_, the subtle, vestigial elements of who she’d once seen him as still lingering, mixing with who she saw him as now. Similar, but simultaneously leagues apart, power shifted but in a different way.

Nadine nodded, leaning into Drevis’ touch, and she saw the softness in his expression change to something much more interesting.

“Really?” The hint of a smirk formed at the corner of Drevis’ mouth. “That wasn’t enough for you?” His eyes raked across her body. “After all that, you still need more?”

It should have been embarrassing. Nadine had come until she was boneless and still she couldn’t stop herself from wanting, needing, desperation itching at her to chase her urges until she was truly satiated. Starved, greedy, and utterly shameless.

“Please, Doctor,” she murmured, back arching off the chair. “Need it, please—”

“Think you might be ready to take something bigger,” Drevis said, pulling on a fresh set of gloves. “Let’s see, shall we?” Pumped an obscene amount of lube into his hand, working it in with the other before swiping his fingers across her cunt. 

The rest had done nothing to abate how sensitive she felt, and she hissed at the touch, jolts of sensation shooting through her. His fingers moved across her cunt, circling her clit before dipping into her, and that was enough to have her panting and shaking again, pleasure already beginning to coil deep in her gut.

“Gods, you really are desperate,” Drevis said, almost breathlessly—like the depths of Nadine’s hunger surprised even him. “Absolutely soaked, shivering at my every touch.” Spoke reverently, like her arousal was a gift, and Nadine couldn’t help but whine at that, sharp and low and wretched. His free hand massaged her clit, moving the same languorous rhythm his fingers were, and she felt her pleasure build slow, growing and growing until it crested over her like a wave. Warm and wet and spilling, cunt clenching around Drevis’ fingers, and as the aftershocks subsided she felt him slip in another finger like it was nothing.

“Don’t think I’ve ever had a patient like you,” Drevis murmured, fingers pumping in and out as he pinched around her clit, toes curling as pleasure overwhelmed her. “So pliant, so easy.” The slick, messy sounds of him working her over echoed, her own wetness cool where he’d wiped it on her thighs, and she ground into him, letting out a shuddering moan. Arched her back, hands gripping the armrests, and let herself go. Somewhere along the line, pleasure had morphed from something intermittent to endless and all-consuming, swimming through her veins like honeyed gold, and all she could do was lie there and take it.

“You’re doing so well,” Drevis purred, and the stretching ache of him adding another finger made Nadine cry out. Gods, it was so much, not enough, needed more— 

“P—please,” she whined, body and clothing damp with sweat. “Need—_ fuck_—”

“Colour?”

Nadine shuddered, pushing further against Drevis’ hands. “Green, green, green, please, just need—”

“That’s it, Miss Rielle. Tell me what you need.”

Sweet fucking Sanguine, she could barely think, barely focus on anything apart from his hands, his voice, sweet and sonorous,_ That’s it, Miss Rielle_—

“W—wand, please—”

Drevis hummed, pleased, and moved his hand from her clit. The wand buzzed for a moment before it was against her, and fuck, how much of this could she _ take_—

“So, so good,” Drevis murmured, pushing his fingers in deeper and deeper. Stretching her wide, the aching pleasure of it something cavernous and immense, wand thrumming relentlessly against her clit. “Nearly there, just a little more, you can do that, can’t you...”

Nadine whined out something like acquiescence, rocking against him. Gods, she could barely think, breath catching every time he slid his fingers out, bereft until he slid back in, more and more until—

“_Fuck_.” Drevis’ voice was little more than a whisper, lustful and awestruck, something so filthily reverent it toppled Nadine over the edge, cunt clenching and convulsing around his fist. She’d never felt anything like this—something filling her so thoroughly she had no room to ache and yearn, pleasure from myriad angles, punching the breath from her lungs. 

Adrift in a haze of feeling, abstract and sensate, blurring around the edges. Vibration and movement, so slow-fast she couldn’t parse where one part started and another ended. The slick, steady noise of Drevis’ fist pumping in and out, the soft sound of his voice as he cooed what a good girl she was, how well she was doing. The cold shock of lube being squirted onto her cunt, heating as Drevis fucked it in. Slowly, _ slowly_, working her until she moaned herself ragged, clinging listlessly at the armrests as she shook through another orgasm.

“I think that should do it,” Drevis said, and Nadine didn’t argue as he pulled out his fist. Couldn’t argue. Could only collapse into the seat, trembling as her aftershocks shook through her, letting Drevis loosen the restraints. Slick with sweat and lube, messy and wrecked, utterly fucked-out.

He removed his soaked gloves and took her by the hand, helping her upright. Took her to the couch and held her in his arms, kissing the crown of her head. She melted against him, placid, still in the warm, soft haze of subspace.

“B’vek, Nadine,” Drevis said, laughter lacing his voice. “Who knew you were capable of _ that? _”

Nadine couldn’t help but laugh too, giddy and elated, still in awe of what had just transpired. “Yeah, uh.” Smiled up at Drevis, his expression fond, eyes glimmering with delight. “Came as a surprise to me too.”

His fingers carded softly through her hair, soothing her, grounding her. “You did so well.” Ran his thumb gently across her temple. “Took everything I gave you, and then when you took my fist…” He exhaled, hot breath ghosting Nadine’s skin. “_Merdekhes._”

“Mmm.” Warmth pooled in Nadine’s belly again, more dormant than urgent. Hearing Drevis speak in his native tongue always had that effect. “‘S that mean?”

“Beautiful,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Was expecting you to say filthy,” Nadine murmured, taking Drevis’ hand and twining her fingers in between his.

His thumb rubbed gentle little circles over hers. “Well, it was that too,” he mused, grinning. “And _ that _ ,” he said, kissing her hand, “is a very gorgeous combination indeed, _ yi brohadik_.”

She sighed, blissful and content. “Thank you, _ Serjo._” Grappled for the water bottle next to her, taking a long swig. “Can we just stay like this? For a little bit?”

Drevis nodded. “Of course. Whatever you need.”

Nadine settled in closer, letting Drevis pet her hair, and not for the first time, the absurdity of the situation hit her. This was still new in the grand scheme of things—still unpredictable and unknown. Fragile, like the whole thing would shatter if she handled it wrong.

In truth, the things that made it so fragile were also the things that made it so alluring, and Nadine wondered if she was the only one to think that.

She sighed, pressed closer into Drevis, and let the warm, contented haze envelop her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, any and all kudos/comments make my day. ❤


End file.
